Fate
by samusaran101
Summary: A story inspired by ZeldaFan123 and zoozo00. When Young Link is kidnapped, Link must save him with a rathar loudmouthed imp he despises. Rated T for violence. Might get more intense later on.
1. Chapter 1

Fate

Hey, reviewers, readers, and random people who clicked on this story! I LOVE the Legend of Zelda, so why not write a story about it? Oh and that reminds me; READ AND REVIEW ZELDAFAN123 AND ZOOZO00'S STORIES! They're both awesome writers! Please read and review! This is my first LOZ fic, so no flamers, please! Thank you! Constructive criticism is welcome, and ideas are appreciated! Enjoy!

_***WARNING* **_this story might be a little more violent than I thought it would be. Not now really, but later on in the story. Young Link gets tortured! HAHAHAHA! If you want me to change the rating of the story, just let me know and I'll do it! It's the borderline of T and the mild beginning of M.

_***ANOTHER WARNING***_Fatemay be the longest wait for all of my stories. Demands for Sand and Lava are coming fast, so I have to at least _**START**_ the chapter soon… **BUT!** Do NOT think I am giving up on this story! I'm not! It just might be slow.

**Link's POV**

_It was a beautiful day. Two brothers, completely identical except for their height, walked through a forest together, poking each other and laughing. They loved each other a lot (as brothers!) and barely got into fights. Both had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a green tunic. The taller one's name was Link. The shorter one was Young Link._

_ They lived in the kingdom of Hyrule, and, in all honesty, were poor. The two of them were merely village boys who worked in stables, herding cattle and milking cows just to earn enough money to eat for the night. Mory and Avy usually helped them, as well as, rather surprisingly, Princess Zelda. Although she could spend her day in luxury, she had a fondness for the villagers, especially Link. _

_ However, though trained in secret with a bow and sword, Zelda had a weakness in getting kidnapped by Ganondorf, an evil and unfortunately very skilled warrior. Link had volunteered to save her from the villain's cruel grasp more than once. Link was also a great fighter with a very confident, brave reputation. He did carry the Triforce of Courage, after all. That was how he was named 'Hero of Time'. _

_ Young Link was not as well known or lucky. He had almost no friends. Malo, a cruel boy who lived close by, teased him a lot, and most of the others ignored him since he was only the Hero's 'little brother'. However, he had one good and supporting friend named Navi, a fairy. Besides that, it was just Avy, Mory, Saria, and Ilia, a rather pretty girl. (Wink, wink.) Sometimes Young Link could get a bit jealous of his older and more well-known sibling._

_ All of a sudden the once peaceful forest began to shake. Behind them stood a man—a very evil man—who pressed a needle into Young Link's neck, knocking him out. Link whirled around, coming face to face with the evil Gerudo warrior. "You," he hissed._

_ "Yes," Ganondorf grinned sinfully. "Me,"_

_ "What have you done?" Link's voice changed from anger to horror as he stared into the face of his unconscious brother. _

_ "He's not dead. Just knocked out. Here's the deal, Hero; I'll spare you—for now, at least—and your pipsqueak brother for the princess."_

_ Link bit his lip. "I—I…"_

_ "Come on, little hero. It's only Zelda. I won't kill her: she __**IS**__ a girl, anyway."_

_ He stepped away, scared. "But… I won't—I can't…"_

_ "I'm getting tired, boy. So I guess I'll just take your brother."_

_ "Wait! This isn't—no! Young Link! __**NO!**__"_

"Link."

I stiffened immediately. The voice was firm, loud, and clear; annoyed. My fingers reached toward the hilt of my sword, which I found out in horror was missing. _Oh crap. This isn't good, this is __**NOT**__ good…_

"Link!" It was sharper this time. I couldn't take it anymore. I'd lost too much to go on anyway: my mother, my father, and now my little brother. I didn't want to live anymore. "Whoever you are… just kill me… please…"

"Kill you?" An ear-splitting laugh followed. "Are you kidding? Kill you? YOU? The glorious Hero of time? Do you know what those Hylians would do if I killed you? Damn, I'd be evacuated right off the spot! None of you would care, of course, who cares about me, Midna, the tiny little imp princess? Maybe if you actually opened your eyes, Hero Boy, you'd know who you're dealing with."

I obeyed. Standing in front of me was a tiny imp girl, with a large statue-like structure on her head and right eye. Her skin was pale green, and she had red eyes and a small body. "Uh… you're not Princess Midna."

She snorted. "Thought I'd be pretty, eh? Heh, I remember those days. I don't regret this damn curse's new look for me. No one took me seriously then, and no one takes me seriously now. I hate being royal. But I hate this too! Ugh… this thing on my head is so heavy! I might as well be carrying a "

I stared at her blankly.

"Hmm… I'm babbling, aren't I? Well… sorry about that. I'm Princess Midna. Before you protest, I promise you I'm not lying. I was once beautiful Midna; a female with blue skin and super long legs and all that other girly crap. Now I'm little short imp Midna… you really don't know how lucky you are to be human. I hate both of my forms…"

"Um… I'm Link,"

"_No_, you're the pizza delivery guy,"

"…"

"I'm kidding, you know,"

"Oh…" I tried to avert my thoughts from my younger brother.

It wasn't just that Ganondorf—ugh, that name—had kidnapped him, though that stung me too. It was that I could've prevented it from happening. I could've said Zelda was at the castle when she wasn't, and knowing her, she'd probably race out to save Young Link right after she heard the news.

And he would get her, too.

And kill them both.

I choked down a pain-filled cry.

Midna patted my warm hand with her ice cold one. "I saw what happened. And I know you love your little bro. So here's the deal; you and I find this Ganondorf guy—"

"You know him?"

"_No_, Link. No I don't."

"How? Everyone else does," I cringed at the name for a second time.

"It's sarcasm! Of course I know him! Like I was saying, you and I find him, whip his ass, save your brother, cure my curse, and BOOM! Everyone's happy,"

"You talk like it's so simple. Let me tell you; it's not. I've battled him before." I pointed out.

Midna snickered. "So have I. His skills with magic are pitiful."

"PITIFUL? He nearly KILLED me!"

To my annoyance, that suck-up imp completely ignored me. "He's quite talented with the sword, though, so I guess we're even. I'm going now. If you're just gonna sit there collecting dust and doing nothing for your poor, defenseless brother, be my guest."

"I'm coming! It's just… I don't know you. How can I trust you?"

"Face it, Hero; without my magic to help you, your life is already burning on a stake. Ganondorf is the _fork _and you are the _bacon_ when it comes to magic. You're hopeless. But then I come in as the fried egg that will rescue your sorry butt and save the day."

I wasn't exactly loving this snobby Midna girl. But despite describing me as an all-you-can-eat breakfast platter, her words held some truth. If it weren't for Zelda defending me during the last battle (She's usually portrayed as a victim, but she can fight.), I would have been dead. I needed Midna. She needed me. And in order to save Young Link, I would do anything. Even trust this sharp-mouthed imp.

"Alright… lead the way,"

"Nice to see you've come to your senses, Hero boy. And, in the words of that chubby Italian plumber, let's a go!"

**Normal POV**

Young Link felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck. He tried to yelp, but found a handkerchief wrapped tightly around his mouth. Squirming, he found his wrists and ankles were tied together tightly with rope. It had cut into Young Link's skin, leaving blood. _What_ _the… oh no. W-where am I? Where is Link? I don't remember…_

"The boy's awake," a rough voice rasped.

"Good. Leave us," This voice, he recognized in disgust, belonged to Ganondorf.

Young Link tensed as Ganondorf untied the handkerchief around his mouth. "Hello,"

"What am I doing here? Where's my brother?"

"Ah, so you don't remember,"

"The hell I don't! Tell me! Now!" Though he would never admit it, Young Link was deathly scared of Ganondorf.

"Why?" The warlord smirked. "I see no reason to tell you the betrayal of the Link,"

"B-betrayal?" The boy swore under his breath. How he hated the stupid stutter in his voice!

"Ah well. I suppose it's no harm telling you. You don't remember what happened because I knocked you out. After, I talked with your so-called 'Hero' brother. I offered to take Princess Zelda instead of you. And guess what he said?"

"He didn't answer," Young Link said softly. He knew his brother well and knew exactly what he would do. "So you took me here,"

"Not even close," Ganondorf's voice lowered to a whisper. "He said… _take my brother_."

A surge of panic ran down the young male's spine. "No… he would never, ever do that… Link loves me… he wouldn't…"

"He did,"

"You're lying!" Young Link defended angrily. "Link would never do that!"

"He thought about it… for a second. But he made his decision. Tell me, dear boy; has Link been acting odd around Zelda? Bashful, perhaps? You know why? He loves her. A lot. More than you, even. The Hero of Time isn't even close to saving you. He's sitting in Zellie's castle right now, blushing when she compliments him on 'making the right choice'."

Young Link chewed his lip as Ganondorf continued, "All those things he said about loving you were lies. He hates you. He doesn't want you for a brother. He doesn't even want you in his life! But I do,"

"Young Link, I would be honored if you would join me and my troops to fight and win over Hyrule. You can kill your hopeless brother. Just join me, and I will give you all the power and glory you can imagine,"

"No… I can never join you… and I will never kill my brother…"

_**SMACK!**_ Ganondorf struck the ten year old across the face. Young Link gasped in extreme pain, but promised himself he would not scream. He refused giving the evil Gerudo the thrill of his suffering.

Still grinning savagely, the warlord's hand shot out, gripping the boy's neck tightly. "That was for saying no. I thought you would. Very well. In with the new. Where is the princess's location?"

"I-I…" The child gulped for breath. After releasing him, Young Link looked Ganondorf right in the eye and replied firmly, "I'm not telling you anything."

"Okay." He drew his word and quickly slid it across his neck (Lightly! Do you think I'd kill my precious baby? I might later on… sniff.), leaving a thin line of blood. "Just tell me when you're ready."

"Never!"

Ganondorf gripped Young Link's arm and squeezed it tightly. There was a dreadful _**CRACK!**_ as the bone broke. He then sliced the sword across Young Link's chest, allowing blood to trickle down his sides. Young Link held the shriek back in his throat and tried to look brave as the evil man cut him left and right; first on the face, than the leg, than the shoulder. After twenty minutes of the torture the boy still wouldn't say a word to Ganondorf.

"Being stubborn, eh? Come on, boy, tell me!" Young Link resisted and he sighed. "Oh well. Looks like I have to take it up a notch." He stabbed the Hero's brother in the stomach, only inches away from his heart. Lighting a match, the warlord than set the already deep gash on fire. Throwing his head back, Young Link squeaked and then sobbed uncontrollably. "I-I don't care… I still won't say anything…"

"Very well. I suppose I'll have to end your life now."

"Stop!"

A figure emerged from the shadows, throwing their body over Young Link's and glaring at Ganondorf viciously. "I won't let you kill him!"

The person was a girl about Link's age but beautiful and brown haired. He glanced at her, an amused eyebrow raised. "And you are…"

"Your worst nightmare!" She drew a sword he didn't notice before and swung it expertly at him. Dodging swiftly, the villain chuckled. Here was a fragile, human female trying to fight him, Ganondorf, the greatest warrior to ever set foot on the earth. Her purple and white dress was stained with blood; Young Link's, supposedly. Looking at her crown, he gaped and stared at her. "Zelda?"

"Correct, you miserable bastard!"

"The last time I saw you, you were a girl. Now… you're a woman. A perfect damsel in distress, still?" He gave her a hard kick. She stumbled back and blacked out. "Already?" he mocked, picking her up swiftly. "I guess some things never change."

"No!" croaked Young Link, struggling against the ropes. But it wasn't long before he, too, lost consciousness.

Samusaran101: (sniffs) That was sad… poor Linky! My poor baby! WHHHHHAAAAAAA! … uh yeah, it's painfully short. But the next chapter should be longer! Please review! Flame if you REALLY want to… I guess that counts as reviewing. Now, if you excuse me, must go wail in peace. Bye-bye! WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	2. Chapter 2

Fate

Hello, world! This is the second chapter for Fate! Hooray! Of course, I'd like to thank the following:

ZeldaFan123: Thank you for being my first reviewer and an awesome friend! ^_^

Zoozo00: Thanks! Mory and Avy are epic characters! Thanks for letting me use them!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: I know! He's adorable! (sniffs) I'm a terrible person…

The Shapeshifter Writerartist: Lol! I feel awful! But I also feel EVIL! Muahahahaha! XD

BlueKeyBlades: Yep! It's scary! (rocks on knees) Well, here goes the next chap… read if you dare… and review!

Normal POV

Young Link's eyes opened. He was in a dusty cell with his ankle chained to the wall. Zelda was next to him, offering a weak smile. "Hello…"

"Where's Ganondorf?"

"Who knows?" She scowled at the ground. "I can't believe he still got me! After all my training…"

"I'm sorry…"

"No! I'm sorry! I could've saved you!" She hung her head. "All of this is my fault…"

"Zelda! It's not your fault!"

"Pretty much, yes,"

Young Link whirled around to see a guard smirking at the doorway. "Hello, Zelda, and this tiny version of the Hero of Time. You two will tell me exactly where Link and that little imp is…"

"But we don't know!" Zelda protested.

"Or the boy will suffer the consequences," He pointed his sword at Young Link.

"Bring it on," the princess snarled.

The ten-year-old shot her an unsure glance. "Um… Zelda… I don't think that is the best answer—OWW!" The guard had stabbed him in the chest.

She paled. "Oh… those consequences… on second thought, no. We'll tell you!" Trying to sound calm, she stared at the villain.

"You already made your decision, princess," He slashed Young Link's arm with his sword and he cringed at the intensifying pain.

"He is in the Twilight Forest!" Zelda fell to the floor. "Just leave Young Link alone!" She burst out into tears.

The man grinned. "Thanks, princess,"

Once he slammed the door, Zelda got up to her feet and smirked. "Idiot,"

"What if he really is in the Twilight Forest?" Young Link immediately changed his question when he saw the look on the princess's face. "Uh… I mean… how do we get out of here?"

Her smile dissolved. "I… don't know, Young Link… we'll just have to wait,"

"We can't wait forever," he pointed out, glancing at his painful wounds. Every time he moved they burned horribly.

"I'm sure your older brother is close to saving us. He'll come. Link always comes. He's probably near. I'm not sure of his location, though Ganondorf thinks we know. And that could be a problem. For me… and for you,"

"…that means me doesn't it?"

"Yes…"

Young Link sighed, still thinking of what Ganondorf said about his brother. Even though it was stupid to actually believe the cruel Gerudo warrior, it was possible. Link couldn't have chosen the Hyrulian princess over him… could he?

"Good morning, Young Link, Zelda,"

At the sound of the evil man's voice, the Hero's brother shuddered. Ganondorf walked in, smirking. Zelda lunged at him, only to be held back by the chain.

"Zelda!" he whispered urgently. But the princess viciously punched the air inches away from the amused-looking man. "You! I'll kill you!" she declared with pure venom in her voice.

"You already tried that, princess. And look what that did to you,"

"You scum-sucking bastardly asshole! Take that back right this second or you'll be sorry!"

He chuckled. "Such crude words used by a princess. For a woman—"

"For a woman nothing! Get the hell away from me!"

"I will, Zelda… I will. Once you tell me where his brother is,"

"Never!"

"Are you sure? Because your little companion here looks weak," Ganondorf drew his sword.

"No! Don't torture him!" she commanded. "Torture me, if anything!"

"Oh, Zelda… so caring. You know I could never do that to a female, especially of your kind," He approached Young Link. "So, little hero. What is your opinion? Torture? Or the whereabouts of a brother who no longer loves you?"

Zelda frowned. "What?"

"My brother loves me," Good, the words had come out positive. At least, much more positive than he thought they would. And how he felt.

"What will it be, Young Link? I won't wait forever,"

"Bring it on," was his answer.

"_**NO**_!" screamed the Hyrulian princess.

"Very well then. Let the torture begin,"

**Link's POV**

"So!" Midna wiped sweat of her forehead. "Want to rest?"

Part of me did. But the other part just wanted to find my brother. Glancing at the knocked-out female imp, I sighed.

"…Fine. But only for a few minutes. I want to find Young Link before Ganondorf does something terrible to him," He had probably did many horrible things already, but I didn't say that.

"Great!" She plopped down on a nearby stump. "So, this brother of yours is close to you, no?"

"He is. And I'll risk anything to find him."

"Even _my_ life?"

"…"

"Say 'yes' and I'll turn you into a reptile,"

Of course, I would've said 'yes' right off the bat, but I didn't to be turned into a lizard, so I hesitated.

The Twilight Princess smirked. "That's what I thought. You have got to be careful the way you word things,"

"So you're following me to insult my grammar?"

"No. I want revenge on that bastard Gerudo Ganon-whatever. I want my curse sent to hell to rot and die already!" She kicked the ground stubbornly.

A question suddenly leaped to my mind—a very random one. "Uh… Midna?"

She ignored me. "Damn I'm thirsty…" She used her magic to create some fancy glass and took a gulp of whatever liquid inside. "What is it?"

"How old are you?"

I wasn't expecting the very wet spray that drenched my face in mere seconds. I realized in shock and horror that it had been in her mouth. "What was _that _for?!"

"_What kind of question is__** that**_?" Midna demanded. "_Do you know what __**pain **__I would have caused you if you weren't 'Hero of Time'_?"

"It was just…" I frowned. "Wait—why are you so sensitive about it? You're three feet,"

"SENSITIVE? WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SENSITIVE, FAIRY BOY?!"

A stinging blow landed on my face as the princess looked satisfied. "I feel better now,"

"Good for you," I muttered, rubbing my sore cheek. For a little imp, that girl still mastered the art of slapping. "Why? Are you, like, five or something?"

"Ha, I wish… but no... I'm…" She mumbled something under her breath.

"Louder. I can't hear you,"

"… I'm one thousand one,"

I blinked. "What?"

"I'm one thousand one years old," She looked away sheepishly. "But if you tell anyone, I swear, Fairy Boy, that I will not rest until I've learned every word of the Spell of the Ancient Goddesses and place it on you,"

Despite the tragic situation, I screwed up my face, trying not to smile. This girl—this _midget_—was over a thousand years old? She threw up her hands. "Fine! Laugh. I don't care,"

"How did you live that long?" It was a dull question and the answer was obvious, but I didn't want to live life as a creature.

"Immortality, stupid. Even when I wasn't an imp, I would be destined to live forever,"

"What did you look like?"

A smirk crossed her small mouth. "You'll see,"

After she stretched out her arms, Midna turned to me. "Well, we'd best get going. We've got a long journey ahead of us… and adventure at every turn,"

"Every turn?"

"Yes… except the ranch turn. That's just a ranch. Unless they have flying cattle, there's no adventure for us there. Although," she tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I could poof us up a good ol' enchanted cow—" She waved her hand, and a fat cow with tiny wings appeared. (I love cows! XD)

"No. No enchanted cows. Just Ganondorf and my brother,"

"And Zelda," Midna added, snapping as the cow disappeared.

"Zelda is at her castle," I said, finally glad to know something the princess didn't.

"Uh… no, she went after Young Link and got captured as well. I got a vision of it happening. I get crap like that."

My eye twitched. "You could have mentioned that before,"

"Why bother? You—"

"_**WHY BOTHER**_?! We need help! Don't you realize what this has come to? It's the most evil man in the world against you, me, and… no one!"

Two loud voices shot through the forest.

"Ha! I beat you!"

"What? You did not!"

"Yes, I did!"

I glanced to the side to see two girls riding on horses. One, with dark blond hair cut short around her face, scowled. "Moriko, face it! I beat you!"

The other one, with lighter blond hair pulled back by a headband, shook her head. "No you didn't!"

"I did!"

"Avalon," the girl named Mory said seriously, "if you do not admit I won, I will go to your room when you are sleeping and paint your face pink,"

Avalon paled. "You wouldn't dare,"

"I _will_ do it, Avy,"

"You won fair and square," she said rapidly. "There. I said it. And if you still do it, Mory, I swear I will—"

Both girls noticed me and Midna staring at them.

No one spoke until Avalon declared, "Hey! Aren't you Link, the Hero of Time?"

"Yes…" I waved awkwardly.

She dismounted the horse and walked over, gripping my hand (really hard) and shaking it. "Great to meet you, Link. I'm Avalon, Avy for short, tomboy of the century and the greatest swordfighter ever!" Avalon drew a long silver sword. "Can I interest you in a duel?"

"Avy!" The other slid off her horse as well. She shyly stuck out a hand to me, which I shook. "I'm Moriko, and this is my younger sister Avy. She loves sword-fighting and sports and violence,"

"Do you?"

"Well…" Mory hesitated. "To be honest, I prefer archery over fencing."

"Oh,"

"Well, if you pardon me," Midna said loudly, "we're on a quest here!"

"Ooh, what kind of quest?" Avy punched her hand eagerly. "Does it involve beating someone?"

"Avy!" Mory scolded, who was not girly whatsoever but more modest.

"Actually, yeah," Midna brightened. "Say, we could use some help. Are you two up for it?"

"Hell yes!" The tomboy swung the sword. "I can finally prove my sexist teachers that good swordfighters don't have to be male!"

"Well…" Mory smiled. "Of course. We'd love to. What is the quest?"

"We're out to save Zelda and Link's little bro," Midna smirked. "And I'm here to remove my curse and annoy the hell out of my new partner!"

"Uh huh," was all that I could say.

Did I like the idea of two girls who had appeared out of nowhere coming on the adventure? Of course not! But now that Miss Old Imp had already introduced them to the idea—and that they were both agreeing—I couldn't refuse. I guess it would be nice to have some help. But still… I didn't want them getting hurt.

"Midna, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure!" She looked happy with herself. "What up, Fairy Boy!"

"Stop calling me that! And what in the name of the Goddesses were you thinking? We don't know those two! For all we know, they could be working with Ganondorf!"

"Don't be such a downer! Besides, we need extra help," Midna grinned. "And I could also be a traitor, no?"

She left me speechless as the princess trudged away.

Damn that midget.

"So…" Avy looked around. "Where do we start?"

"Right here,"

I whirled around to spot a young soldier with a huge axe and a wolf. "Midna, thy cursed one. Thee shall be killed right now, for it is thy destiny. Avalon and Moriko, thy women of power and trust, will perish in agony at the claws of my wolf. Thy, Link of Hyrule, will die at the hands of Ganondorf. I would easily murder whom right now, but Lord Ganondorf says otherwise. He wants to kill you thyself. Partly dead is acceptable,"

Mory looked scared. Avy looked confused. Midna was… laughing?

"When were you born, soldier?" she giggled. "In the age of the Goddesses?"

"You dare laugh at the Goddesses?"

"Oh no, of course not!" I frowned and noticed she was motioning for us three to back up. "It's just so funny the way you talk! Your voice is totally _hot_!"

He looked taken aback, and I couldn't say I blamed him. "What does thy temperature have to do with voice?"

"Nothing," Midna laughed again. Avalon mouthed '_Is she mad?'_ to me. I didn't know, so I shrugged. _Come on, imp! Do something!_

'_Calm down Fairy Boy! I got this!_'

I nearly yelped when I heard that, but stopped myself.

"So, Bert!" She grinned. "How are things?"

"The name is Bart!"

Avy snorted. "Can we just kill him now?"

"It was nice to see you for the last time… before you _**DIED**_!"

A huge explosion of fire appeared in front of Midna as she thrust her fist in the air. Even though we couldn't see the 'Bart' guy, I was sure he was quite… dead.

The imp flew up to me and placed an elbow on my shoulder. "Pretty sweet, isn't it?"

"Uh huh…"

"Whoa! You have magic!" Avy declared.

"Really? I didn't know!" the princess said sarcastically.

Avy glared at her.

Normal POV

Young Link screamed in pain. Ganondorf had been torturing him for an hour now because he was certain he knew the whereabouts of his brother. The villain had become more violent—and more deadly. Zelda tugged on his arm helplessly. "Ganondorf! I told you already! He's in the Twilight Forest!"

"No, he's not," the warlord objected, driving the sword into Young Link's shoulder. "My guards informed me of that thirty minutes ago,"

"W-we don't know—I mean, we do know where he is," she mumbled. Ganondorf stopped to look at her. She had a plan, but it would only work for the rest of the day. "We will tell you tomorrow,"

"Why tomorrow?"

"I need to bandage Young Link's wounds,"

"The brat can die here, for all I care! Where. Is. Link?"

"I thought I TOLD you I'd tell you TOMORROW!" Zelda snarled. "You think you're a warrior! But all you are is a coward who cannot do work by himself! You might say you're stronger than me, but I know where the Hero is! You do not! And I can choose not to tell you!"

He looked at her darkly. "I'd kill you,"

"No, you wouldn't. You'd kill Young Link,"

"Alright then. In that case…" Ganon pointed the sword at the chained boy. "Tell me or the boy dies,"

"Kill him, and I will _never_ tell you,"

She meant it.

"Fine," he spat. Raising a hand, Ganondorf slapped Zelda hard in the face. "Just remember your place… _Princess_,"

After he left, Young Link attempted to move toward Zelda, only to fall back down again from the broken bones and soreness. "Zelda! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" The princess's cheek was bloody, but otherwise she seemed unharmed. "But you're not. Let me see,"

She ran over, wincing at the slashes and blood. "I—don't know how to fix this… but I can try…" She pressed her hands against the cut on his arm. Slowly it mended and healed.

"H—how did you do that?"

"Healing magic," Zelda, who now looked pale and sweaty, wiped her brow. "It only fixes small wounds and it takes away lots of energy, but…"

"Thanks…" He smiled weakly before passing out again.

Samusaran101: Oh my god… I tortured Linky again! Not a lot though… there will be more in the next chapter! Keep reviewing! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Fate

YES! You reviewed! Sorry for the super-long wait for Chapter: 2! ^_^ Something called 'Error 403' kept coming up… UGH! Anyway, you guys are the best! Let's roll the 'thanks-for-reviewing' list:

Twilinkzem: Thanks for reviewing! Love your new username!

GirlversionofRed: Thank you for the review! Maybe he will, maybe he won't… nah, he will. In time, my good people!

` YoungLinkZeldaFan123: XD I know right?! Yeah my fault… SORRY!

The Shapeshifter Writerartist: (chews on random carrot) I'm so scared right! Wait… I HATE carrots!

LumaniiDoesFanfiction: THX!

Now, onto ze story!

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

**Normal POV: Young Link**

"Young Link! Wake up! Wake up!"

The ten-year-old opened his eyes, the bleary form of Zelda clearing up. She was smiling.

Wait a minute. Smiling? Here?

"I found out where Link is!"

Young Link gaped at her. "Really? How?"

"My magic may be weak inside this dreadful place, but not completely unusable. I conjured a map of Hyrule and discovered that Link—and Midna—and also two other females I didn't recognize—"

"Yes?" Young Link pressed.

"— They are in none other but the Twilight Forest!"

Young Link blinked, thinking of what Zelda had told the guard only yesterday. "Didn't you tell one of the guards to look there last time?"

"Yes, but they made it out alive!"

"Is it close to here?"

She shifted. "In a manner of speaking…"

Young Link frowned at her.

"Ugh, fine… no, not particularly. But it's not too far away. If they traveled for twenty-four hours each day, it would take about one to two weeks to reach us,"

Young Link stared. "How is that not far away?!"

"Well—"

"Zelda, they're NOT traveling twenty-four hours a day, and even if they were, two weeks is still too long! I'll be good as dead by then!"

The distraught princess angrily kicked the ground. "How do we get out of here, then?"

"I think I could help you with that!"

Both prisoners whirled around to see a small blonde child, no older then twelve, looking at them with huge dreamy gray eyes.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked uncertainly.

She smiled giddily. "I am a girl of many names! I've been called brat, freak, lunatic, and many more! But I prefer Cleo,"

"Are you new here?" Young Link questioned, aghast to how optimistic someone could be in a place like this.

"Oh, no, good sir! I have been here for as long as I can remember! My mother was captured by Ganondorf when she was pregnant with me, and I have been here ever since!"

"Why are you here?" Zelda hissed. "You could get hurt!"

"Well, after all those guards were finished 'beating the freakiness out of me', they decided to promote me—"

"Promote you?" Young Link said, frowning.

Cleo took no notice of the interruption. "—to a slightly under-classed cell. They said they'd 'deal with me later'. So… you're a princess, right? Zelda? And Link's brother? That's very nice!"

Okay. That settled it. Either Young Link had gone mad, or he was still dreaming.

"My family came from the poorest of the poor," continued Cleo, oblivious to the appalled looks Young Link and Zelda were giving her. "But we never lost hope, not even when Ganondorf invaded our home. We were forced to depart. Father died in the fight against him… I miss him very, very much… even though I have no memories of him,"

"How very touching," sneered a familiar voice, and Young Link shrank against the wall. Ganondorf had returned.

He smirked at the princess of Hyrule, eyeing the side of her face he had struck her on. "Looks like it'll leave a scar, eh, Princess?"

Zelda merely glared at him. "Get away, Ganondorf. Don't hurt Young Link! He has done nothing to you!"

"In case your memory is as fragile as your fighting skills—" (Young Link had to hold Zelda to keep her back.) "—you owe me a location, Zellie,"

"I already told you," Zelda said coldly. "They're in the Twilight Forest,"

_She's not lying,_ thought Young Link, panicking. _But Ganondorf will think she is… oh, no. Zelda, please tell me you've got this under control!_

Ganondorf glared at her. "You're lying,"

"I'm not,"

"I have sent a soldier, and he has not returned,"

"He is dead,"

"Bart is my best warrior!" snarled Ganondorf.

"He is not alive," Zelda said firmly. "He is dead,"

"You LIAR!" the Gerudo bellowed again.

"She's not lying!" pleaded Young Link.

"I agree," Cleo drawled.

Ganondorf frowned at her. "Who are you, foolish child?"

"Cleo Isabella Genevieve Gaze, sir,"

"Do you not know who I am?"

"I do!" she said cheerfully. "You're Lord Ganondorf!"

His eyes narrowed. "Are you not afraid, girl?"

"A bit," she admitted reluctantly. "I know you can hurt me and others, but you wouldn't, would you? That wouldn't be very nice, you know,"

"I am not a 'nice' person," he snarled. Ganondorf was losing his patience, and fast.

"Enough with the stalling, you insolent brat! Now, princess, each time you refuse to tell me the location of _Link_—" he spat the name, "—and his little friends, the boy will get whipped,"

Young Link swallowed hard. He would not show fear. That was what Ganondorf wanted. He would not give him that satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

"NO!" Zelda cried, now desperate. "You monster!"

Cleo, quite clueless to the tragedy feet away from her face, hummed merrily and played with her chains.

"I think we should get into the proper position first, though," purred Ganondorf, smirking at the bleeding boy. "Don't you?"

In what seemed faster than the speed of light, Young Link was bound to a pole with rope. Still smirking, Ganondorf declared, "I would usually gag my captors, but not this one. I want you to hear his screams,"

"I told you already!" Zelda snarled. "Why won't you believe me?!"

"That's one!" Ganondorf raised the whip and brought it down—HARD—on his back.

Young Link had experienced pain, and was expecting it, too—but nothing like what he felt now.

His soft, delicate skin—the skin that had never felt the sharp sting of a whip before—broke open and blood streamed down his shirt. He could not help but to cry out and clutch the wound in agony. Blinking back tears, he glared at the villain—the _swine_—in front of him with hatred.

Zelda looked pale, like she was going to faint. Cleo stopped humming at the sound of his scream to examine the situation.

"Ganondorf, I don't know,"

"That's two!" He raised his arm and brought it down again, if possible even harder. It landed on the boy's leg. Young Link managed to muffle his scream in a low, agonized grunt.

"Shall we go for three?" the warrior asked slyly.

Zelda fell silent, looking helplessly into the young boy's eyes.

"Alright, three!" He lifted his arm once more.

Cleo frowned. "Wait! Stop! You're hurting him!"

Zelda gasped. Ganondorf, miraculously, lowered the whip. He strode over and grasped her chin tightly. "What do you think I'm _trying_ to do, stupid girl?"

"I know what hurt is," she said quietly. "I felt it when you killed my mother. I stood by and did nothing. And I never regretted anything more in my life,"

Ganondorf released her, sneering. "So. You must be that idiot Lily Gaze's daughter. Standing up for a peasant, eh? What would she say?"

"I imagine she would be proud, sir,"

Scowling at the truthful answer, Ganondorf turned to leave. "I will be back tomorrow with the strongest Truth Potion I possess. Then… we shall see where the Hero of Time went." He left.

Zelda raced over to Link, untying him. Cleo started humming again peacefully, as if nothing drastic had happened.

Glancing curiously over at the dreamy prisoner, Young Link thanked Zelda and limped over to the wall; the gash on his leg was killing him. He sat next to Cleo, closing his eyes as he lowered himself painfully.

Zelda looked at them, determined. "I've got a plan,"

Young Link nodded for her to go on.

"See that gap in there?" Zelda pointed to the wall where a large tunnel with pipes in it. When he said 'yes', she continued, poking her head through and sliding in carefully. "I'm going to go in it and see where it takes me,"

Cleo looked up, gray eyes wide. Young Link immediately disagreed. "No, Zelda! It's too…"

She was gone.

"Dangerous," Young Link finished, sighing. He slumped against the wall, feeling completely and utterly alone.

Cleo clucked her tongue quietly and jiggled her chains again, singing softly in the eerie silence. Occasionally Young Link caught words like 'flower' and 'sunshine' but despite that, he couldn't make any sense of it.

"Um… Cleo?"

She turned around to face him, their eyes inches apart. Young link moved back uncomfortably; it was entirely too close for comfort to him. Cleo, however, didn't seem fazed. She just leaned closer in, large gray eyes bulging. "Yes?"

"It's… uh… it's getting dark…"

What? Where in the world had that came from? It was true—but random.

"Yes… I do believe I have something to fix that, though…" A bright orange light shot out from out of the blue. It was a match, Young Link realized in confusion. Where had she gotten it from?

Cleo shone the light in her face, and Young Link's heart flopped. She was actually very pretty. He blushed and mumbled, "Cleo… you saved my life… thank you,"

Cleo smiled faintly, but not at him; she never really had looked directly at him. She was looking behind him, smiling. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, she spoke, her voice sweet. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"What?" Nothing seemed beautiful about the cell in Young Link's opinion.

"The moon,"

The boy stared; there were no windows. "There is no moon. There's no windows,"

"There doesn't have to be windows for you to see it…"

Young Link was lost.

"It's here!" she insisted. "It's right here!" Cleo pointed at the side of the wall.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. For a moment—and just one—he could almost imagine the moon, in all of its beautiful, shining glory, gleaming in the night sky that had seemed to replace the stained background of cement. But the next time he blinked, it was gone.

Cleo smiled, still not meeting his face. "You just noticed it, didn't you?"

Young Link shook his head slowly. "I… don't see it,"

For the first time ever, Cleo met his gaze, gray eyes filled with warmth. She spoke in a quiet voice a sentence that made Young Link blink in confusion.

"Just because you don't see it doesn't mean it's not there,"

_()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Samusaran101: WOW… I gotta say… that was pretty bad. Right? Wrong? Next chapter, Zelda will return and we'll catch up to Link, Avy, mory, and our favorite imp princess Midna! So… was it good? Bad? Okay? I don't know, just click the magical review button!


End file.
